Harry's Wonderland
by Shcibby
Summary: Harry, receiving far worse treatment than in canon, decides he wants revenge. One Shot.


Authors note:

This is my first ever story, so do not expect anything spectacular. It is a story concept I enjoy, yet I cannot find too many of these. The concept, of course, being Harry received much worse treatment than normal and as such snapped. This is more realistic than the real Harry Potter due to the fact, that living with abuse like Harry did does NOT make kind, compassionate saviors of the world. It makes unbalanced people with mental problems quite frequently, and at least HAS to have some lasting effect.

Yes this is a One Shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a nonprofit based story I am writing solely for the amusement of others and to relieve my boredom for a while. This is not being used to make money in any way.

Harry crept through the dark confines of his 'home 'in the middle of the night. Though rather than the usual purpose of getting food, Harry had a different agenda this time around. As he gathered the necessary tools required for his mission he thought back to all the 'love and care' he received during his stay here at his relatives. He remembered the starvation, the cold, the pain, the suffering, and all the loneliness that he was forced to bear. Those thoughts only fueled his desire to hurry but he knew that he must be careful. This was a dangerous game he was playing but the reward was worth everything.

As he gathered the last of the knives, and made sure he had his sewing needle and thread he left the kitchen and made his way up to his relatives' room. He was lucky that Dudley's room was being repaired as that meant all his targets were in 1 room. He smiled in anticipation as he carefully opened the door and looked upon the sleeping bodies of his relatives. He proceeded to tie everyone down. Just as he was to sue their mouths shut, he realized how much more satisfaction he would obtain from their tortured screams.

It was with this in mind he headed out to the surrounding houses and quietly and carefully ended all their lives. Each time he would sew their mouths shut and slit their throats. Each time he watched their precious lifeblood slowly drain out. Only once did he deviate, and that was when he was bored, and decided to remove the next one's eyes, ears and nose before ending his torment. He was right. The muffled noises that could not escape because of his preparation were boring. Unsatisfying. He would enjoy the squeals of his relatives so much more, he hoped.

When he made his way back and closed the door he thought of an appropriate manner in which he should awaken his victims. Which one? Should they awaken to the feeling of great pain? No. He wanted them to watch, anticipate the pain before it finally began. See the fear in their eyes. He grabbed some ice from the fridge along with freezing water. Upon entering the room he unceremoniously dumped the items on his relatives' heads.

He watched them wake up, spluttering about. When his uncle saw him he obtained a murderous look in his eye, far beyond that which he normally obtained. Only to fully grasp his situation.

"BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! UNTIE US THIS INSTANT!" Were the first words of greeting to his nephew. Of course Harry would politely respond to his uncles' query.

"Why uncle, I am about to show you that 'you reap what you sow'", he said as a maniacal smile lit his face as he dropped the little bag he had and opened it, blocking its contents from view.

"Now give me a little time to see who gets to go first? Will it be Vernon? Dudley? Oh…..I know…..Maybe I should start with my dear beloved aunt. My last blood relation on this planet, or so I hear."

In response his uncle began spewing more foolish threats. He simply did not realize what was to occur. But he would soon.

"Now Petunia shall begin our little game?" Harry asked as he turned to the only female in the room. It seemed she had noticed what her husband failed to. The fact Harrys hands were coated in a sickening red liquid. As such she was afraid. Terribly afraid. What a beautiful emotion to see on her face, reflected in her eyes, her quaking body, her pale, pale face.

"W-What do you mean Harry? What game" came her reply.

"Oh simple", Harry stated as he reached into his bag. Withdrawing a knife from the pocket as he smiled the carefree smile of a child. "I want to see just how long I can make this, though that would be more of a research experiment, hmm? Oh well, doesn't matter in the slightest."

As he drew closer to her savoring her fear she responded with an ear shattering scream. The high pitched wail was painful to listen to. Her next words were also far too shrill for comfort.

"HELP! HELP! OH GOD SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US!"

"No no, aunt nobody is coming. I made sure of it. Now as pleasing as I thought your screams could be it seemed I was totally wrong. Silence is what I require form you."

As she opened her mouth again, Harry darted in and grabbed her tongue pulling it out. With her tongue in between his fingers she was gagged, but he needed something more permanent. So he decided for simplicity and cut it out. The feeling of cutting through his aunts' tongue seemed even more pleasant than when he killed the neighbors. This was the joy only revenge could bring.

"Now, until it is your turn, nobody shall speak, or suffer the same."

They could only look on in fear. Well Dudley and Vernon anyway, Petunia was slightly…..distracted. 

"Good Good, now back to the game"

Harry proceeded to remove some pliers from his bag and then ripped out all of petunia's nails, and then slowly saw through the fingers and toes with his knife. It was a wondrous feeling Joy washed over him completely as he continued. Breaking bones, tearing muscles, digging out blood vessels, whatever he wanted to do he did. No questions. He had total control. But what amazed him most was that his wish seemed to be coming true. His aunt was alive through the entire ordeal. Feeling every ounce of pain. She did not black out or expire. It was strange…..magical. Freakish. Maybe that was the reason he was loathed. Perhaps those strange occurrences were magical in nature. Now he learned he could use this power. Benefit from it. Gain anything he desired. Anything he wanted form his bag would come flying out. Into his grasp where he put it to use. His aunts'...well not corpse yet, but body was a lovely sight. Impossible to recognize what it ever had been. He liked it.

"Ah, and next I think I shall have some fun with my best school pal, ickle Diddydums. What say Dudley, want to play? I'm afraid 'Harry Hunting' is not the game we play now, but I know it will be just as fun somehow. Rather it is my turn to choose. Well? Say something you blubbering fool."

But Dudley was only quaking, tears streaming down his face as he looked upon his beloved mother.

"Ah, worried about her are we? Sad for mommy? Well you will pay attention to me when I want you to and I will enforce that law."

Harry moved to Dudley and started on him cutting bits and pieces of his flesh out. He called it flesh but it was mostly fat. Disgusting. And in some ways was beautiful. Depends on how you observed it. He then withdrew his special toy for Dudley. A hammer. He then proceeded to smash him over and over, allowing him to feel the beatings he endured, the 'games' the pig and his friends enjoyed. It was much more fun the other way around. Once more he ensured the pig lived with his strange new power, and let it continue. He attempted and soon enough succeeded in a new endeavor. Having multiple hammers pound him, unsupported. Joy.

His last victim who had seemed to be yelling all the time, but Harry could not notice as he was gone to the outside world in his joyful wonderland.

"Now Uncle I have so many problems with you but don't have the energy. Pity. Oh well, I'm sure my 'freakishness' will find a way around that."

And so he began cutting his uncle up in artful ways. Drawing little figures on him, cutting in the words he loved so much. Freak. Trash. Scum. Rubbish. He then proceeded to use his own belt and whip him like Harry himself had been so many times. This was pure pleasure. Using his power he trapped the Dursleys in a loop. Their bodies would be built up and torn again, again and again. It was his masterpiece. Leaving them he left Privet Drive for the last time.

"That was fun. Now I will live my life and take what I want. When I want." He looked behind himself and thought of the message he left etched into the Dursleys door.

"An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. And eternal suffering for evil."

A fitting message. He knew he would probably end up in the last category, but he cared little. Now it was his time. His little wonderland in which to play. He had followed the rabbit. Now he wanted to explore the lands into which he had been lead.

END

Well actually…..

If you do require any songs to play while Harry is playing his game here's something I made, to be sung to the tune of…well allow me think about that, but for now its 1, 2 buckle my shoe.

Though personally speaking I wrote this while listening to 'Haddaway-What is Love', while head bobbing the entire time. It was…interesting to say the least.

1, 2 He's coming for you

3, 4 Blood stains on the floor

5, 6 Better hide real quick.

7, 8 Too late couldn't reach the gate

9, 10 He killed again.

Feel free to add to this song. It could be the next hit sensation among children. I can just imagine Kindergarteners singing this…


End file.
